


SAPNAPXGN!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Sapnap fluff
Relationships: Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) & You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 13





	SAPNAPXGN!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ APLHA002SBLOG

You and Sapnap met at junior year and remained friends till this day, both of you opened up really fast to each other and although he was hesitant about telling you what he does on a daily basis, he trusted you and you were nothing but understanding and supportive. It wasn’t long before you started to catch feelings for the boy and to him, you were the most beautiful human being he has ever encounter but as most of this cases go, both of you were to scared to make a move and ruin everything you have built as friends.

Your two spend most of the days together, whether it was at your or his house watching movies, vibing to music, him teaching you how to play Minecraft, cooking, literally everything. You were softly playing with his hair while he was hugging your waist and his head in the crook of your neck.

" _For how long you're going?_ "

His voice was very soft and you almost didn't hear him, but breaking the news that you would be away for a while to visit some family across the country left both of you very quickly saddened, not being used to be apart for so long

" _I don't know, Sap, a couple of weeks possibly..._ "

He realized a broken noise with his mind telling and yelling at him to let those words that have been trapped for so long.

" _I really think that I'm being too clingy but I'm gonna miss you,_ ** _Y/N_** _._ "

A small laugh was shared and he repositioned himself to look at you dead in the eye. You were astonishing. He breathe loudly to let the nerves ease and he quickly but firmly pressed his lips on yours, a little taken aback you slowly start to kiss back sweetly.

Better late than never, i guess.


End file.
